


Video Games

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, balthave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: Dave and Balthazar playing video games.





	

Dave frowns, and furiously presses buttons on his controller. "How are you so good at this?! You were born like a million years ago, and I'm pretty sure they didn't have Xboxes back then. And then you spent your time doing the roaming vagrant thing."

 

Balthazar smirks. "Mm yes, very funny. Have you considered that I'm just better then you are?"

 

"You're using magic to cheat, aren't you?"

 

"Dave, _I'm hurt_ " Balthazar deadpans. "That you could accuse me of such a thing, truly breaks my heart."

 

Dave's character is killed yet again, and he tosses his controller down on the table in frustration. He stands up from the couch. "That's it. I refuse to believe that a man who played video games for the first time today is already better than me. You have to be cheating, and I refuse to believe otherwise."

 

Balthazar laughs. "Aww, Daveee. Don't be like that!"

 

"We're having a rematch later in the form of Mario Kart!" Dave calls over his shoulder as he leaves the room.


End file.
